Blue Flames of Despair
by Emily Blue Paw
Summary: (AU) On a rainy day, Rin decides it best he left True Cross Academy, unable to take the pain of everyone knowing his heritage. Things go to an unexpected turn when he comes across a girl under a black and white umbrella who wants to see the flames burn the world in despair. From there Rin dives in depths of despair, is there any hope in him left?


Hi Ho! Another story. This time is Blue Exoricst x Dangan Ronpa corssover. I decided to re-upload as I wanted to improve on the story a bit. I hope you enjoy it as this is my first proper crossover story.

**Blue Flames of Despair**

The rain poured heavily on the half demon's head; however it seemed he didn't even care at the point as he continued to walk down the never ending road with his demon heart strapped on his back. He knew that the day would come when _they _knew of his heritage. He thought back on the first day of attending True Cross Academy, hoping that he could become an exorcist to kick's Satan's ass, hoped that he can have friends for the very first time, and hoped that he could make his old man proud of him. However in the end, all of those hopes were replaced with despair. There was a very line between hope and despair; they're both on the same sides of the coin after all.

He remembers clearly of what they said to him, the words felt like that they stabbed him in his heart like a dagger. Just to thinking of it made more tears escape from azure eyes.

_What's Satan's Child doing at a school for exorcists?! _Ryuji yelled.

_He conspired with Shiro Fujimoto to raise Satan's bastard son! _ Angel commented in court.

_You killed our Father, Rin! _ His younger brother shouted, pointing the gun at him. He should have pulled the trigger, and then he wouldn't have to go through all this.

Rin knew that he was different ever since he was a child, unable to make friends, being called a demon. How ironic fate can be. He can still remember their comments.

_How do you raise a child like that? _A teacher asked.

_He really does like a demon! _Another one cried in fear.

_That kid is a demon…mum told me. _A child muttered behind his back.

Rin's legs were finally getting tired of the walking, so he had stopped near an alleyway, away from the public eye to see him, with no one around to bother him or see his depressed state. As he sat down next to a trash can and let out all his tears, as he cried he had decided not return back to True Cross Academy, knowing that they would be there waiting for him to shun him even more. No one would be happy to see him again, not even his own brother.

"Revealing the truth can be hurtful, don't you think?" A female voice spoke, whoever it was; it wasn't familiar to Rin at all. He looked up, only to see the person's face was blocked by and umbrella; half black, half white. Rin couldn't help but nod slightly as the female continued.

"They judged of what you are instead who you are. That's how life goes nowadays unfortunately, its really sad."

"How you know that?" Rin asked, gaining the confidence to speak.

"Hm? How would I know?" She asked, "Well I'm a supermodel and to them that's it. Besides why would you want to be an exorcist, they would just see you as a weapon and not a person, Rin Okumura."

"Wh-What? How do you know who I am?!" Rin asked, more surprised than angry. Only to have a giggle come from the girl.

"It's a secret~ Oh don't worry, I already know of your heritage of yours as well. Your sheer existence frightens them since they see you only as a form of despair…" Rin couldn't see it cause of the umbrella and the rain but she had a grin across her face that quickly faded away.

"Hey Rin, wouldn't it be great that you could use your powers to burn the world?" She asked, the half demon's eyes widened in shock of the question. "I mean there's no one there for you and just crying your eyes out isn't going to help you out in the slightest…"

"…If I was to say yes…what would you do to me?" Rin questioned. He couldn't believe what he was saying but at the same time, did he have a choice?

"What would I do to you? If you're referring to me like stabbing needles into you or taking a look at your insides, then you have no need to worry. I'll give out my ideas on how we could watch this world go in despair with those blue flames of yours."

"That would mean…you saw them?"

"Not up close sadly…" She sighed. "Still that can wait for another time. Come on, before you catch a cold."

"I can't catch one…" Rin countered with a grin, his tone was darker then usual. "I'm a demon after all, I don't catch human sicknesses." He stood up and brushed off any dirt on him.

"Is that so huh?" She grinned, "The names Junko Enoshima. I can't wait to see what you can do."

"Thank you for the help."

"Oh no…don't thank me yet Rin. Thank me when you put the world in despair."

With that Rin walked underneath Junko's umbrella, he may not be able to catch a cold, but he still wanted to be drenched in rain. With that they walked together as they rain kept pouring down. Junko flashed a small smile at the half demon noticing how much his blue orbs shined like gems.

_Upupupupu~ To have the Son of Satan by my side, to think it would be so easy._

**_To be continued_**

Dangan Ronpa, that series is something new that I'm use to that it inspires me to do more stories. I wanted to do an AU where Rin himself would be in despair because why not. Who knows I could make Rin x Junko pairing a thing. Maybe. Who knows with me. Stay tuned for a flashback chapter.


End file.
